


As the World Caves In

by Loptyrs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Crying, Oops, Unrequited Crush, asmo finds something he shouldnt have, ntr, smut for side plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Asmodeus should have looked the other way. He should have pretended he didn't see it at all.But curiosity is deadly. And his downfall.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	As the World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> I live......... For now.
> 
> Thank you Scummy and Nora for Beta reading. 
> 
> Sorry for hurting Asmo, except that I'm not. Its free therapy and I would love to see him cry. Love that funny demon boyo.
> 
> Suzume is my oc and she IS for Asmo but I wanna hurt his feelings first. 💕

Exams were over. Peace finally fell over the Academy as tensions, and anxieties were released with the finale of the dreaded finals week. The moon and stars hung low against the indigo blue curtain of the sky. A breeze blew through the Hell that rustled the black leaves on tall, gnarled trees with roots looking like an old hag's fingers. But there was a calm that settled through the cool air. Parties in town and on campus were in full swing as energy pumped through the denizens. Introverts enjoyed their evenings in, curled up with their favorite game, or book, or whatever they willed it to be.

And Asmodeus was bored.

He was so bored, he could die. Exams had finally finished for the period, and he could finally relax for a spare moment between the hectic buzz of classes and work. And he was hurting for some fun—being cooped up in classrooms for hours on end had him needing the company of others. 

He rolled on over his stomach and reached for his D.D.D., and scrolled down his list of contacts. Going out seemed like such a hassle, so spending time, taking time to pamper himself seemed like the best bet. There was no harm in being a little lazy and indulgent from time to time anyways. 

Asmo quickly typed out a short text, and fired it off into the great open. 

_Asmobaby_ 💕:  _ Solomooooon~ _

_ Come watch some movies with mee~ I'm booooooored _

He waited. And waited. Solomon was probably busy with some other errands or tasks, but Asmo wanted attention. While he was the Avatar of Lust, he was quite the impatient one when it came to waiting for the things he wanted. 

But as he waited, he aimlessly scrolled through DevilGram, liking various photos of his other lovely peers, and he found himself lurking the page of someone who had captured his latest affections. 

His heart fluttered in his chest as he scrolled past photos he had seen dozens of times over, admiring the sparkle in her honey colored irises. She was radiant like the sun, and Asmo always wanted to know what her warmth would feel like. 

Would share be soft, and gentle as she breathed life into him? Or would she scorch him alive?

Asmo was torn away from his thoughts as a text tone ripped through the silence. He pulled the notification down and smiled. 

_ MonSolo : Very well, I'll be there in a while. _

* * *

The minutes ticked by as Asmodeus waited for Solomon to show up for their movie night. Several choices sat in front of him on the coffee table. He had watched some of these more times than others, almost knowing the whole script. And he studied the back cover of an old favorite, a knock came at the door, and Asmo rose from his plushy dual colored couch and answered it.

"About time you showed up. I was starting to think you had forgotten about little ole me," Asmo said, allowing his friend in. "I already made some picks of my own, so I hope you brought some of yours."

Solomon set his bag on the coffee table and began to unpack it. A portable game console, his phone and other spell materials came from the confines of the bag as the sorcerer looked for his films. 

"Of course, besides what's movie night without—"

He paused for a moment, looking again in his bag before giving Asmo a defeated expression, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "

Ah… I think I may have forgotten those…"

"Solomooon…" Asmo whined, casting his peach pink eyes up at Solomon in disappointment. "Come oooon…"

"I'm going to grab some movies and I'll be right back," Solomon said as he stood up from the couch, and headed out the door. "I'll leave my stuff with you."

As soon as he was gone, Asmodeus snatched up the phone left carelessly on the coffee table, and he sat himself down on the couch. It had been a while since he snooped through Solomon's DevilGram feed, and life at the Academy had been nothing short of lively to say in the least. 

He lazily scrolled through his friend's media feed, catching up on the various current events happening around school, until he was all up to date with the menial lives of others, whether it was Asmo's business, or not. But sure Solomon would have some interesting pictures of the different events that occurred during the school year. Some were of the other demon brothers, acting like brainless buffoons. Mostly Mammon. Others had other students as well as the angel exchanges from Heaven

Asmo roamed through the various medias Solomon had before making his way to his photos. He carelessly scrolled through the reel, catching glimpses of familiar faces and places. And of course there was the terrible memes that hogged most of the storage on the phone that never failed to make Asmo giggle or retch. Some were familiar. Some were not. Selfies and food photos were littered amongst other photos of others. 

That was when he saw it, hidden in between candid photos of the study group he shared with Solomon, Simeon, and some of the other students in their class. It was a video—a video of two people in a dimly lit room, making out as the phone recorded the encounter. Amidst the terrible resolution of the video, he saw someone familiar. Another human. Someone with the same olive green hair as…

He paled. He felt like an icicle impaled right through his heart, freezing his nerves in place. 

_ Oh no. Oh please no…  _

Asmodeus's stomach dropped. He shot up on the couch where he was once lounging, and stared at the screen. He blinked once, and again as he processed the preview of the video in Solomon's camera roll. It wasn't unusual to have dumb pictures and videos of friends on their phones, but this one seemed so out of focus and blurry. Why was it of something so… intimate? And why with  _ her?  _

_ Why the hell did Solomon have a video of Suzume on his phone? _

Asmo bit his lip. Almost splitting it. 

He shouldn't click it, he thought. Every rational part of him urged to turn back, and mind his own. 

Nothing good was to come out of this if he ventured any further down the rabbit hole. He could click out of the gallery, put the D.D.D down where he found it, and wait for Solomon to return with snacks. Asmo could always ignore what he saw, and continue to live in blissful ignorance. 

But he couldn't.

Asmodeus's anxiety and curiosity were at war—and curiosity won. It always did. 

His thumb hovered over the video thumbnail for a moment before he selected it, allowing it to play. 

And as soon as he did, Asmo paled a ghostly white. Regret overwhelmed him like a sickness. His heart sank down to his feet, leaving his chest hollow, and empty. The white hot, searing agony coursed through him as he watched the video in full, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. 

  
A soft violet light bathed the room. For a moment, he watched as Solomon captured Suzume's berry red lips. Each kiss burned. Despair crawled in, making his skin feel ice cold. But he was this deep in, and there was no turning back now. 

Teasing caresses became greedier as they pressed further. Their whirlwind of lust carried the couple to the bed. Clothes were lost in the heat of it all, littering the floor and hiding in the dark corners of the bedroom.

Crudely shot footage took up a couple of seconds as Solomon fumbled a bit to capture the moment.The witch buried her face in fluffy white pillows as the sorcerer filming filled her to the brim, his cock deep inside her. Hips ground against the soft curve of her ass, and drew out a soft whine.

She looked over her shoulder with a sly grin, her eyes meeting with the camera, like she was looking right through the lense. Honey amber eyes locked onto his, sending a familiar tingle of warmth through his body. 

  
_“Solomon… come on… quit teasing me already~”_   
  
A low chuckle left the man behind the phone. His free hand came into view and held her hip for leverage.   
_“Oh don’t you worry, my little sparrow,”_ he said, his voice lower — deeper — like a growl that came from deep within. _“I’ll take_ good _care of you.”_

Those words dug their poisonous barbs into Asmodeus’s heart, filling it with a pitch black toxin that made him want to rip it from out of his chest. Bile rose in his throat, burning his insides with an acid that consumed him—overwhelming him.    
Tears ran down his pale cheeks as he watched in horror as Solomon picked up the pace, slamming himself into Suzume's slick, wet cunt. 

_ "Solomon! M-more… More please!" _

_ "You're so needy, my sparrow. Have you thought of us like this?"  _ Solomon hissed, his voice a deeper rumble than the usual playful tone he used regularly.  _ "Were you dreaming of me taking you, and filling you up like this?" _

Asmo gagged. 

Hearing Solomon speak filthy words only made him feel sicker, but Suzume begging and pleading for him to cease the teasing and to just  _ fuck her  _ was the final nail in his coffin.

Her moans filled him with a desire that surged through him. They were soft, completely unrestrained, and so much sweeter than he could have possibly imagined. They filled him with a painful lust—a lust that engulfed him, and swallowed him whole in its gaping maw. And it made him want to smash the damn phone to smithereens.

Each moan was more agonizing than the last. Cries of the sorcerer's name burned him as they fell on his ears, over and over again as Solomon lay claim to his beloved human. 

Watching Suzume's fingers burrow into the pillows and sheets below her, crying the name of someone else, dug the knife deeper into his chest. He desperately wanted to tear his eyes away from the screen, but, like siren song, he was unable to tear himself away from this godforsaken video. 

Asmodeus choked back a sob. With every passing second, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. 

He could hear his older brother's voice in the back of his head, chastising him for allowing his vanity to get in the way once again. And he knew that. His vanity knew no bounds—especially when it came to his heart. His arrogance was his shield. His beauty was his weapon. 

Lucifer warned him of this time and time again… He warned Asmodeus of the dangers of allowing his vanity and narcissism get in the way of his emotions. 

To the world, Asmodeus loved Asmodeus. But to him, Asmo adored the witch who charmed him with wit and the love for all things beautiful. He found himself daydreaming of the brilliant human he greatly underestimated. She got under his skin. Suzume saw past the arrogant, vain exterior he kept up, and throughout the months they spent together, her presence weakened the armor that had protected him for centuries. Her smile was a ray of sunshine in such a dark, cursed place. Asmo wanted Suzume's attention. He needed it more than breath in his lungs.

Asmodeus desperately craved love and affection… but his need to be at the center of attention cast its looming shadow over him, stifling him. The Avatar of Lust was desperate for any kind of love he could possibly get—even if it were to hurt him in the end.

A loud cry of Solomon's name came from the phone speaker, and the dams could barely hold back the torrent of anguish any longer. He could barely see through all the tears that clouded his peach pink eyes, but he would have rather been deaf and blind to endure this torture. Regret suffocated him, and ate at him like a parasite. The heart in his chest ached and bled as he watched the one he had come to love get fucked someone else. 

_ Of all the people… Why her? _

Asmodeus was so sucked into the vulgar video that he didn't even hear the knob of his bedroom door turning, and clicking open. 

"I hope you didn't start it without me, Asmo," Solomon said as he came in. "My apologies for taking so long, I was trying to find the good movies since—"

Any words Solomon had turned to ash in his throat as he was met with the Avatar of Lust sitting on the couch, in tears, with his cellphone in the demon's hand. He saw the fresh tears rolling down his face, silent as he continued to watch something on his phone.

"Asmo? Asmo, are you okay? What are you looking at?"

The demon's eyes snapped up to see the dumbfounded human standing in the middle of his bedroom. A bone numbing chill ran through the room once Asmodeus' gaze met his. Solomon felt ice creep up through his veins. 

Asmo rose from the couch. A hideous scowl crossed the demon's fair features as he glared dead at the man who called himself his  _ friend.  _ Horns emerged from the crown of his head as he held the device out, allowing the vile video to continue playing.

" _ What the hell is this _ ?"

Onyx irises widened. Solomon swallowed hard. 

"I… Look, Asmodeus, I can explain—"

_ " _ Don't! I don't want to hear it... " he hissed, his voice shaky. His lip quivered as he tried to keep the tears from falling. His chest felt like it was being torn apart, and the longer he looked at Solomon, more his wrath grew.

He wiped his tears away, and his wings became visible. 

"You knew! You _ knew _ how I felt about her! You  _ KNEW,  _ Solomon!! And  _ YOU _ go and… and..."

_ And fucked her absolutely silly. _

Tears poured, and ran down his red cheeks. His hand clutched the device in his hand, his grip threatening to crush it in his fit of anguish and jealousy. Words were caught in his dry throat, raw from crying so hard. Asmo felt like he was drowning. And it was all Solomon's fault. 

The silence was deafening and all consuming, like it was closing in on them both. The only thing that could be heard was the damn video. While it was on the lowest audio setting, it rang louder than any death knell either one of them knew.

It felt like eons had passed by since either one said a word. The silence that once suffocated them was shattered like glass when Asmo finally spoke. 

"Get out," he spat, voice horse. 

He tossed the phone back at the man standing before him, and turned his back on him, unable to stomach the sight of him any longer.

Solomon held his phone and stood there, speechless. Any excuses he has died on his tongue. But there was no excuse. Not for this. What was there to say that already hadn't been said? No amount of apologies would fix this irreparable tear in Asmodeus' broken heart. The trust, and the confidence, that they once had was destroyed—and there was nothing either one could do about it.

Without another word, Solomon ducked out of the demon's room, and left Asmo alone in silence. As the door clicked shut, the demon fell to his knees, and let out a loud, mournful cry. Peach eyes screwed shut as they stung with bitter tears. Sharp teeth grit together. His lungs burned and blistered. Each sob shook him down to the bone, making him ache.

He curled in on himself, shaky arms wrapped around his middle, as he allowed the pain and agony of heartbreak and betrayal to wash over him, like a wave. The broken heart in his chest bled as it kept beating. Perhaps if he tore it out, the pain would stop. Maybe he wouldn't have to feel this way… 

Asmodeus felt like he was sucked into the deepest, darkest abyss in all of hell. This feeling… It had to be a punishment. It had to be.

For the sin of his vanity, the price was his heart. It would burn. It would bleed. It would ache for someone who didn't love him back. Not in the way he wanted. Not in the way he needed her to… Suzume slipped through the cracks of his fingers like sand, and took to the winds that carried her far, far away from him. But then again… Suzume was never his to begin with. 

And so Asmodeus sat on his floor, alone, knees brought up to his chest, and he bawled. His cries could be heard faintly across the floor of the House of Lamentation, like he was a mournful spirit grieving over a broken heart. 

And he was. The life and exuberance he once had was now gone, and a shell was left in its place…and that night, his spirit was broken once more. Another love lost. 

Now he was cursed to spend the centuries picking up what was left of his already cracked, scar-ridden heart, with Suzume's haunting moans stuck on a never ending loop. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write more and post more wips. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
